1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variant of AIMP2 lacking exon 2, named as AIMP2-DX2, which is specifically expressed in cancer cells, and its uses in diagnosis and treatment of cancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cancer is generally diagnosed by radiography examinations such as X-ray radiography, computed tomography and bronchography or bronchoscopy examination. However, such methods provide no diagnostic data in terms of cell physiology molecular genetics, while they allow to determine anatomical progress of cancer. Lung and liver cancers are known to exhibit high incidence rate and mortality over the world.
To overcome shortcomings of such conventional examination technologies, a number of markers have been suggested for diagnosing lung or liver cancer as described hereunder:
Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-1998-0038212 relating to the process for evaluating metastasis of lung cancer discloses that local metastatic lung cancer may be assessed by measuring the expression of mitogen activated protein kinase phosphatase-1 (MKP-1) in lung tissues. WO 2004/005891 suggests various disgnostic markers for lung cancer such as AOE372, ATP5D, B4GALT, Ppase, GRP58, GSTM4, P4HB, TPI and UCHL1. Monoclonal antibodies to LCGA have been proposed to diagnose and treat non-small cell lung carcinoma and ovary cancer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,981. EP 0804451 discloses a method for diagnosing and treating lung cancer by use of lung cancer-specific antigen HCAVIII. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,746,846 and 6,737,514 and EP 0621480 also discuss lung cancer markers.
Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-2000-0040609 discloses the early detection method for liver diseases including liver cirrhosis and cancer by measuring the level of asialo-glycoproteins in accordance with sandwich assay in which lectins serve as a capture protein and/or probe protein. Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-2002-0035260 describes that compositions comprising long-chain fatty-acid-Coenzyme A ligase 4, farnesyl diphosphate synthase, syndecan 2, emopamil-binding protein, preferentially expressed antigen in melanoma and histidine ammonia-lyase are useful in diagnosing human liver cancer. EP 0334962 suggests that the comparison of level of UDP-N-acetyglucosamine with that of glycoprotein N-acetylglucosamine transferase permits to detect liver cancer. Furthermore, EP 0339097 discloses diagnostic methods for liver cancer by measuring the level of inhibitors of collagenase in serum, plasma or synovia in a sandwich assay format.
However, markers for lung and liver cancers so far proposed permit restricted application in the senses that they are also detectable in normal cells. Therefore, assays or diagnostics using such markers are generally carried out by comparing their expression levels in normal and cancerous cells, resulting in unreliable and erroneous diagnosis.
Accordingly, there remains a need to propose novel diagnostic makers for lung or live cancer.
Throughout this application, several patents and publications are referenced and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications is incorporated into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.